Beaten and Battered, Torn and Shattered
by TimelessTears
Summary: sequel to memory tape. When hiei is captured and tortured by a mad man, he meets someone he hasn't seen in along time.
1. Chapter 1

Hello again! TimelessTears here ready to give you a sequel to Memory Tape. If you haven't read please do so, otherwise you might get confused on some things.

Also, I would like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH! To Jessica (who suggested a sequel.) and Tsume-Hiei luver (I promise to have angst/Hiei torture just for you.)

And now onto the story that _some _have been waiting for.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.

The birds chirped happily as Yukina fed them crumbs of bread. She giggled as she watched them eat. Yukina giggled again when she noticed a pair of ruby eyes watching from a tree. It had been about a month or so since she found out Hiei was her twin brother. Hiei always did this, he'd watch her for a while and then flit away afterwards. Yukina bent down to give the birds some more crumbs. When she looked up Hiei was gone.

_In Makai_

A scream filled the castle walls and was soon followed by cruel laughter. A man smirked slightly at the sound as he sipped his blood red wine. Just as he set down his glass there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." He said in an amused voice. The door opened and a hidiouse creature that smelt like vomit entered.

"My Lord," His rusty voice started as he bowed.

"The prisoner is ready for questioning." The man smirked again as he stood up.

"Is she now?" He muttered mostly to himself as he walked down to the dungiuns. When he opened the door that lead to the room where the prisoner was held, he laughed cruelly at the sight before him. The prisoner was shackled to the wall, her clothes ripped and teared in variouse places. Blood ran down the left side of her face which had been smashed into the wall repeatedly. He looked at the bruises, burns, and scars his men have given her in the last 6 months.

"Well, my dear it appears they went easy on you this time." He chuckled as he walked towards her. He laughed again when she glared at him with her ice cold eyes.

"Now, now there's no reason too harbor hate toraurds me. If you would just give me what I want then I'd give you a nice painless death." He stopped talking for a moment and looked at her curiosly.

"Are you going to tell me?" Silence. He glared at her as he grabbed her chin between his index finger and thumb, forcing her to look at him.

"Well, are you going to tell me what I want or not?" He praticily sceamed in her face. The girl just looked at him and then with out warning spat in his face. He jumped back in surprise and disgust as he wiped his face. He glared at the girl when he heard her laugh.

"You little wench!" He hissed as he slapped her across the face. She merely laughed again as she said.

"Go screw yourself, you're the only one who would with a face like that." She stopped laughing when the man punched her in the stomache knocking the air out of her.

"Are you sure you won't tell me?" he gritted out as calmly as he could.

"Are you sure you have brain?" She questioned back. He slapped her again and walked back towards the door.

"Continue torturing her, and don't give her any food." He yelled at his minions as he slammed the door shut. As he walked back upstairs he smiled evily.

"_Kana-chan,_" He whispered the prisoners name to himself as he continued to walk.

"I will find him with or without your help." He sat down in his chair and picked up his glass of wine.

"I will find the forbidden child." He declared loudly as he raised his glass to the empty room. He laughed and gulped down his remaining wine when screams began to echo through his castle.

TBC

So? Good? Bad? Before anyone asks this guy is dose NOT want Hiei for his tear gems. That's the only hint I'll give. Review or flame you know whatever floats your boat. Till Next time!


	2. Chapter 2

Gasp! It's the second chapter! Yay! Can you believe it? Anyway I would once again like to thank any one who's reviewed Memory Tape or this story. Also I am aware of the spelling mistakes in my first chapter; I was so excited about posting it forgot to use the spell check. sigh When I realized that I forgot it was already posted. Okay, enough of my ramblings! On with story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. (I don't know if I have to disclaim on every chapter so I will just incase.)

_In Koenma's office._

The Spirit Detectives were once again called to Spirit World for a mission.

Yusuke couldn't be happier seeing as the only things he had to punch at the last month were thugs from other schools.

"Hey, Kurama! Kuwabara! You guys ready for our next mission?" Yusuke asked when he walked in to the office.

"Hello Yusuke." Kurama greeted, as he nodded his head to Yusuke's question.

"Of course were ready Urameshi! And, as soon as Hiei gets here we'll be ready kick some demon butt!" Kuwabara exclaimed loudly. Yusuke blinked as he looked around the room.

"Hiei's not here yet?" he asked.

"Hiei won't be joining you on this mission, Yusuke." Koenma said gravely, as he walked into the room in teenager form.

"Why not? Is shorty sick or somthin'?" Kuwabara asked slightly concerned. Koenma shook his head at the question as he replied.

"No, Kuwabara, Hiei is the mission." Kurama raised an eyebrow at Koenma as he asked.

"What do you mean by that Koenma?" Koenma sighed as he said.

"Hiei's been captured." Kurama paled, while Yusuke and Kuwabara's mouths dropped to the ground.

"WHAT!"

_In Makai_

Hiei woke up and found himself shackled to a stone wall.

"Ah, finally awake, are we?" Hiei looked up to see a man walking towards him. Well, he looked like a man but Hiei could tell he was a demon. The demon was tall and pale he wore a black business suit. His silver hair went a little past his shoulders. (Think of Sakyo's hair style.) His eyes were a dark grey color and he had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" Hiei asked, as he glared at the man.

"My name is Akira." He smiled a coldly at Hiei.

"Well, what do you want with me?" Hiei growled at him.

"You mean what I **want **from you not with." Akira replied.

"As for what I want from you? That's simple." Akira walked up to Hiei and looked him strait in the eye as he said.

"Your knowledge." Hiei looked confused and angry as he yelled.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Akira sighed .

"You just don't get do you?" He said.

"No, I don't you incompetent." Hiei spat back. Akira glared at him then started laughing.

"What you laughing at?" Hiei yelled in anger. Akira calmed down as he said.

"I find it funny that you have the nerve to insult me when I was able to get you here so easily." Before Hiei could say anything Akira continued.

"It's no surprise you don't remember. After all dream pollen not only makes you fall a sleep, it also makes you forget some things." He looked at Hiei and smiled.

"But, enough about that. I didn't bring you here just to torture you, as I said before you have knowledge. Knowledge that I need." Hiei looked at him with a guarded expression as he asked.

"What do you want to know?" Akira smiled as he said.

"The location of the floating island where the ice maidens live." He stated.

TBC

yay The second chapter is done! In case any one's wondering nobody except Hiei and the ice maidens know the location of island according to the anime. I've seen a lot of fic's were Hiei gets captured for his tear gems and so I decided to make mine different for that reason. Akira has no idea that Yukina's in the human world just incase your wondering why he didn't go after her. Kana and Hiei are in different rooms and I'll explain how Hiei was captured in further detail next chapter. Thank you to any one who has read my stories. Special thanks to reviewer's. You guys rock


	3. Chapter 3

The 3rd chapter is here! I won't ramble a lot right now because I don't really have anything say except THANK YOU! To everyone who has reviewed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

_Previously_

"I didn't bring you here just to torture you, as I said before you have knowledge. Knowledge that I need." Hiei looked at him with a guarded expression as he asked.

"What do you want to know?" Akira smiled as he said.

"The location of the floating island where the ice maidens live." He stated.

_Present_

"Why would you want to know that?" Hiei spat out in shock. Akira looked at him surprise and then smiled.

"I think you know exactly why I would want the location." Hiei growled as Akira continued.

"Do you by any chance, remember someone named Tarukane?" Hiei fell silent at the name. Akira started to talk again.

"He was a crime lord. A very rich one at that, his fortune came from the tear gems that he had collected from the ice maiden he had captive." He stopped and looked at Hiei.

"Do you catch my drift?" He asked lightly.

"So you plan to capture one and use her tear gems to make billions?" Hiei asked mockingly. Akira chuckled and clapped his hands together, as if applauding Hiei.

"That's a good guess, but you think to small." He looked at the ground and closed his eyes.

"Why have one when I can have them all?" He questioned softly.

"Hn. I won't help you." Hiei said indifferently. Akira's head snapped up, his eyes wide with surprise.

"What?" Was all he could manage in his shocked state.

"Are you deaf? I said I won't help you." Hiei repeated in annoyance. Then he asked.

"How do you even know that I know where it is?" Akira came over his shock just in time to answer.

"Because you're the forbidden child." Akira answered. Hiei tensed at the name.

"How did you kno-" He was cut off by Akira.

"A long time ago I had a friend who took in a small child. He was the leader of some bandits and he once told me that the child had a very beautiful stone that hung around his neck, it was a lovely blue and it looked very expensive. I was intrigued so I did some research on the stone he described. I only found one stone that fit the description and that was the tear gem that ice maidens shed when they give birth." He stated calmly looking at Hiei.

"With that information it wasn't hard to figure out you were a forbidden child. But by the time I discovered this, my friend had already left you for dead. I was so angry when I heard I sliced his head clear off his shoulder."

Akira walked closer to Hiei and took the tear gem out of his shirt.

"I see you still have it." He murmured as he rolled the gem in his hand. Hiei growled dangerously as he did so.

"Relax Hiei, I may be on the evil side, but I don't take things that have sentimental value. It's one of my few morals in life." He said as he let go of the tear gem. Akira then blinked as if he had forgotten something.

"Oh! That's right! To think I almost forgot about her." He turned to one of his minions.

"Yurine, bring the other prisoner in here." The demon bowed and went to go get the other prisoner.

"Ever since then I've been trying to find you or someone who knew you. After all these year I finally got a break. About a year or two ago, one of my spies was going thru some old files that belonged to Lord Yomi. My spies came across one file of an apparition named Yuri. She was executed because she didn't have enough money to pay for both her and the too children she had taken in when that tax raise happened. Normally I would care less, but the file also stated that the names of the children happened to be Hiei and Kana." He stopped to look Hiei in the eyes.

"The file never said where Kana or you were, but it was still the lead I was looking for." The doors opened as Yurine came in dragging a figure behind him like a rag doll.

"Here you are my Lord." Was all that the demon said as it bowed and left. Akira continued like nothing had happened.

"6 months ago I finally found someone who might know were you were hiding. Unfortunately she proved more loyal than she looked, she refused to tell me any thing no matter what sort of torture I put her through." He stepped aside so Hiei could get a better look at the person on the floor. It was a girl he noted. A girl with silver hair. His eyes went wide with shock and his voice horse as he said.

"Kana?" The said figure looked up at him from the floor. Familiar bright green eyes with flecks of blue ment his deep red ones. The said figure then smiled brightly.

"Yo."

TBC

The 3rd chapter is officially done. I apologize sincerely if it was confusing. I personally had a hard time writing it. One thing before I go. Next Wednesday I'll be going to Colorado Springs and I won't be back until Sunday in the evening. I'll try to get another chapter or two in but I can't guarantee any thing. Once again thank you to everyone who's read this fic. I really appreciate it. Till whenever next time comes.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm back!_ (Inserts evil laughter)_ Be afraid; be very afraid, because the 4th chapter is here. MWAHHH HAH HAH!

_In Koenma's office_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HIEI GOT CAPTURED?" Yusuke yelled at the top of his lungs in anger.

"Yeah, I mean Hiei might be a jerk but he's a strong jerk. No one would just be able to ambush him, let alone capture him!" Kuwabara said. Koenma sighed then started speaking.

"You're right about that Kuwabara. The person, who did this, did not capture him with an ambush of demons or anything remotely similar." Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Kurama looked at him in confusion.

"I'm afraid we don't understand what you mean, please elaborate for us." Kurama asked as calmly as he could.

"Spirit World investigators went to the place where Hiei's energy was last felt. They didn't find any signs of a struggle, and here's why," Koenma opened up one of his draws and took out a plastic bag with a light blue powder insider. The gang stepped forward to get a better look. Kurama gasped when he realized what it was. Kuwabara and Yusuke both looked confused.

"I don't get what powder has to do with Hiei getting captured." Yusuke said scratching the

Back of his head.

"That's not powder Yusuke." Both Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Kurama strangely.

"If it's not powder what is it?" Kuwabara asked.

"It's Dream pollen. The pollen comes from a makai flower called the Dream flower (duh)." Kurama stopped talking for a moment to sigh and then continued.

"Dream pollen becomes invisible when it's exposed to sun, in a florescent light like this you can see a little bit of it, because there's not as muck energy in these lights as there is in sun. I assume that the investigators found this in a shaded area." Koenma simply nodded.

"What's it do." Yusuke asked.

"The pollen is able to force some one into slumber, like a sedative. The victim could be out for about 2 to7 hours. In truth the pollen itself is harmless, the only side affect is that the victim will have lost the memory before the pollen knocks them out.

"Wait, so you mean Hiei lost his memory? And if that crap about the victim falling asleep is true how come it didn't do it the people who investigated?" Yusuke asked frustrated.

"Hiei didn't lose ALL his memory, only about what he was doing before the pollen kicked in, and the reason it did not harm the investigators is because the pollen only works on demons." Kurama explained.

"Kurama you are correct as usual, but right now we need to focus on why they took hiei in the fist place." Koenma said as he turned on his TV screen. Up popped a demon with long silver hair, gray eyes, and lips twisted into a smirk.

'This is an apparition named Akira. I didn't tell you this but the investigators found a low D-class demon near by and interrogated him. The only thing he said was he wouldn't betray 'Master Akira', and then he took out a hidden dagger and killed himself." Koenma informed them.

"That's nice and all, but I'd really like to learn about this idiot on your screen." Yusuke said in irritation.

"I assure you, Yusuke, Akira's no idiot. From what we've gathered, he lives deep in the makai, and is an expert at torture." Koenma said gravely. There was silence for a moment before Yusuke yelled.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go pulverize this guy!"

_With Hiei_

Akira had just left the cell a few minutes ago after chaining Kana up by Hiei. He said he'd be back after dinner and that they should get reacquainted now.

"Kana, what are you doing here?" Hiei asked harshly, right after Akira left. She glared at him as she said softly.

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here?" Hiei stared at her in shock. Kana spoke softly. Hiei had never heard her speak softly. She was always loud even when she whispered!

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Kana asked.

"I've never heard you speak so quietly in my life." Hiei said.

"A lot has changed since you left to get a jagan." Kana said as she looked at the floor. Silence rained over the both of them, until Kana looked into his eyes and asked.

"So how have you been Hiei? It's been a while since I've last seen you." Hiei looked at her in shock.

"You mean you haven't heard of what I've been doing?" Kana shook her head.

"Living so deep in the Makai as I have, it's hard to get news of anything." Once again she had spoken it in a soft voice.

"I'm working for Spirit World as a detective." It was now Kana's turn to be shocked.

"Relay? I thought you hated the Spirit World." Hiei growled and then said in an angry voice.

"I do! But, I didn't have much of a choice! It was either that or going to prison."

"What'd you do to get arrested in the first place?" Kana asked curiously.

"I stole an artifact of Darkness. That's all no more no less."

"Funny, I always pictured you more as a fighter than a thief." Here Hiei gave her an evil grin.

"Who ever said I couldn't be both?" He asked mockingly. Kana simply smiled at him. Their fun came to an abrupt stop when the cell door slammed opened. Akira stepped in and smiled at them, granted it wasn't a nice smile.

"I trust you both been reacquainting like I suggested?" Both prisoners glared at him.

"Oh, come now don't be so stubborn. All I want to know is the location of the Ice Maidens Island, is that to much to ask?"

"It is when you plan on enslaving every last one of them." Hiei hissed at him.

"Why do you even care Hiei? They thru you away! This could be revenge for you!" Akira exclaimed trying to convince Hiei to help him.

"Hn. You're a fool. I hold no anger towards the Ice Maidens because to me they're already dead. If I wanted revenge they wouldn't have been the only ones to suffer my wrath." Here Hiei stopped and intensified his glare.

"Do you really think they're the only ones that wronged me? If revenge was what I wanted then the Ice Maidens, Bandits, Yomi and any one else in my way would have been lying in their own blood."

"Is that really how you see it Hiei?" Akira asked lightly.

"Hn. That's the dumbest question I've heard in a while. What do you think?" Hiei asked sarcastically. Akira glared at Hiei.

"If that's the way you see it then you leave me no choice." Akira said icily as he turned around

"Yurine!" Akira yelled to his demon servant who was by the door.

"Yes my Lord?"

"Fetch me my special toy, and be quick about it!" Yurine nodded and left. Akira turned back around to look at Hiei. Slowly, an evil grin spread a crossed his face.

"Hiei, you relay should have told me where the location was when I fist asked."

"Oh? And why is that?" Hiei asked indifferently.

"Because now," Akira stopped his sentence and walked over to cell door when Yurine came back. Yurine handed something to Akira, but neither, Hiei or Kana knew what it was because Akira's back was blocking their view. They heard the door close and

Akira turned back around.

"Now I can torture the both of you. Now I'll will show neither of you mercy." Akira said this with such glee, it made Kana shiver. It was about the same time that both Hiei and Kana saw what was in Akira's hands.

In his hands was whip made out of rusted barbwire.

TBC

Eh, I relay don't have that much to say. I apologize if Hiei was a bit OOC. It kinda hard for me to get his character down. Well any way sorry for not updating sooner, but like I said in my last chapter I'd be gone until Sunday. I have to go now, but I'll update soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Long time no see, ne? It's been about a month since my last update, and I apologize for taking so long. I was thinking about deleting this story, since I really haven't gotten a lot of feed back. But, some people do like this story, and I would've felt kinda bad just deleting it, knowing some people were waiting for the next chapter. Also I started on a D.Gray-Man story. It's not really popular yet, but it's a really good manga to read.

_Previously _

"Hiei, you relay should have told me where the location was when I fist asked."

"Oh? And why is that?" Hiei asked indifferently.

"Because now," Akira stopped his sentence and walked over to cell door when Yurine came back. Yurine handed something to Akira, but neither, Hiei or Kana knew what it was because Akira's back was blocking their view. They heard the door close and

Akira turned back around.

"Now I can torture the both of you. Now I'll will show neither of you mercy." Akira said this with such glee, it made Kana shiver. It was about the same time that both Hiei and Kana saw what was in Akira's hands.

In his hands was whip made out of rusted barbwire.

_Present_

"Hmm, let's see here, who to torture first?" Akira wondered out loud as he walked back and forth in a casual manner. He stopped and looked both prisoners with a menacing grin on his face.

"I think I'll start with you, Kana. Your no longer needed, but I enjoy hearing you scream in pain." Akira stated as Yurine unshackled Kana. Kana struggled for a moment, but soon stood up, surprising Akira.

"You still have the strength to stand up? You really are amazing to be able to that." Kana smirked at this.

"It has nothing to be with being strong or amazing." Akira looked at her curiously as she continued.

"I'm just a stubborn person." She finished proudly. Hiei, had he been able to, would have bopped her on her head for saying that, but since he couldn't he resorted to glaring and mumbling insults at her, underneath his breath.

"Stubborn you say? We'll see how stubborn you are when I'm done with you!" Akira yelled as he brought his whip down onto her left shoulder causing the rusted barbs sink deeply into her skin. Kana hissed in pain when Akira brought the whip out of her shoulder taking a good chunk of flesh with it.

"When the rusted barbs sink in, they tend to get stuck. When I pull them out they bring your flesh with it, and with the rust in your blood stream you'll probably get poisoned, which means you'll have a slow and pain full death. Now do you see why I love this weapon?" Akira asked as he continued to whip Kana. It wasn't long before she was on the floor withering in pain.

Hiei watched all of this with an indifferent look on his face. Inside he was boiling with rage, but he knew if he let it show thru, it would only encourage Akira to keep torturing Kana. After an hour past Akira stopped torturing Kana and looked at Hiei.

"Consider yourself lucky that she was able to keep me entertained Hiei, because if she hadn't I would've started on you. I'm tired though, so perhaps another time." Akira said as he left the room. After he left Hiei spoke.

"Kana?"

He received no answer.

"Kana, if you can hear me, give me a sign."

Again there was no answer. He began to fear that she might have died.

"Mmmgh."

Hiei's head turned to where Kana was lying when he heard the muffled noise. He almost sighed in relief when he saw her twitch. Kana wasn't dead, just unconscious. Hiei would never admit but he was happy she wasn't dead. So he sat and watched her since there was nothing else to do. It was then that he began to notice things, he hadn't noticed before.

Kana's body was littered with cuts, burns, and bruises. She was extremely pale, indicating she hadn't seen the sun in some time. Kana's clothes had become rags, and she was dangerously underweight. Hiei also noticed blood on the walls and floor in various stages. Some was fresh from today, some was recently dried, and then some had been dried to the point that it had turned black. Akira had said earlier to him he only had one other prisoner besides himself, and that the room had been cleaned before she was captured.

Which meant all this blood was Kana's, every drop of blood was hers. It was then that Hiei decided he was going to ask Kana how long she had been here. It was then that he also decided that if he got out of this alive, he'd defiantly kill Akira.

Because nobody gets away with hurting someone Hiei considers a comrade and possibly a friend.

Nobody.

TBC

I know in the other chapters Akira never mentioned having only one prisoner and the room being cleaned, but just pretend he did. Thank you for being patient with me, it's very much appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is finally here! I haven't updated in about a month, and I apologize about that. I know you guys didn't come here to listen to my ramblings, so let's get this thing started!

Chapter 6

He had been here for two months. He had been warded, electrocuted, wiped, beaten repeatedly, starved, excreta, excreta, you name any kind of torture, and he's probably been through it.

He was begging to get extremely irritated about it to.

Correction, he was getting extremely irritated at person torturing him.

Akira.

Hiei sighed softly in annoyance when that name went through his head. If Akira still thought Hiei would actually give him the location to the Koorime Island, then the man was indeed very stupid.

Speaking of stupid (thinking in this case.) Hiei wondered how Kana was fairing. Akira had ordered one of his minions to drag her to a different room, after she told Akira that he was one of the ugliest things she'd ever seen in her life. Hiei didn't know if she was dead or still among the living.

He would defiantly NOT be happy, if she was dead.

Hiei didn't dwell on those thoughts thought, instead he focused in trying to escape, which he found was impossible because of the shackles and wards. His only hope was that Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, could come and rescue him.

Speaking of those idiots, where are they anyway?

_With Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara._

"WHERE ARE WE?!?!" Yusuke screamed at the top of his lungs.

"We're in the forest of fools, Yusuke. I'd wager we still have about two or three hundred miles, before we get to Akira's castle." Kurama said calmly, as he fed their camp fire some wood.

"Two or three hundred miles! Are you serious?" Kuwabara exclaimed as Kurama nodded his head.

"Why couldn't Botan make a portal closer to this guy's castle?" Yusuke asked as he punched a tree.

"We're lucky Spirit world was able to make a portal this far in the Makai. Akira is in one of the deeper parts, so it's no surprise we're so far away." Kurama explained.

"And why are you so calm about this? Shouldn't you be more worried than us, since Hiei is your best friend?" Yusuke asked. Kurama closed his eyes and smiled slightly before answering.

"It's because he's my friend that I'm not worried. Hiei doesn't talk too much about his past, but I think he's been tortured before, so I have faith he'll make it through this." There was a short silence before Kuwabara asked.

"What makes you think the shorty's been tortured before? To me, it'd seem like he'd be the one doing the torture." Yusuke nodded his head in agreement.

"I actually have to go with Kuwabara on this one Kurama." Kurama sighed sadly before speaking.

"Not many orphans live very long in Makai. Those who do survive, were probably sold into slavery, banned together with other orphans, or were taken in by some one, but that last choice is very slim."

"BUT, Hiei was taken in! Remember that memory tape we watched?" Yusuke stated.

"Of course I remember Yusuke, but before he was taken in, he was with a gang of bandits and we don't know what happened after he left to get the Jagan." Once again silence fell over the three friends. Not long after, Kurama went over to his sleeping bag.

"I have faith that Hiei will survive this, he's stronger than you think. Wake me up when it's time for my watch." Kurama said as he lied down. As his eyes began to close for some much needed sleep, he whispered into the air.

"I believe…"

TBC

Sorry it's so short. I promise that Hiei will beat the crap out of Akira soon.

Later.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry about taking so long to update. I wasn't sure what I would put in this chapter, and I really, really, REALLY, apologize if the battle scenes are horrible.

Chapter 7

_With Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara._

"You've got to be kidding me." Yusuke said to his two friends, irritation evident in his voice. Kurama closed his eyes and shook his head sadly, while Kuwabara looked just as irritated as Yusuke.

"I'm afraid there's no joke here Yusuke." Kurama said softly.

"But we've fought these things before! It's no fun fighting the same enemy twice; they weren't even that good the first time!" Yusuke complained. The trio had just arrived at Akira's base and was hiding behind some trees, scoping out the area to see what sort of guards they'd have to fight because they WERE sure that their coming to save Hiei would have reached Akira by now.

Which it apparently did, considering what the guards were…

"Either this guy has a sick sense of humor, or he's underestimating us." Yusuke whispered, still eyeing the guards with great disdain.

That's right folks; once again the Spirit Detectives (minus one) were facing off against something they'd rather not fight.

Cultivated Humans.

"It's probably a trap to stall us." Kurama explained to the other two.

"Well then, we'll just have to "fall" into his trap. Heh heh heh." Yusuke said while smirking.

"That's not the smartest-"

"Who cares if it's smart or not?!" Yusuke said while standing up and cutting Kurama off.

"We're stronger now than the last time we fought these things, so it'll be easy." Kuwabara shook his head in agreement while Kurama sighed in defeat, knowing nothing he could say would change their mind.

They began to charge forward ready to meet the cultivated humans dead on, when Yusuke suddenly stopped and looked back at his two friends while saying darkly.

"I swear if there's a Gate of Betrayal, I'm gonna drag Akira down, and make HIM hold up the ceiling." Yusuke then turned around and continued to run straight into the mass of mindless slave.

Let the beating and thrashing of cultivated humans begin…

_With Akira_

"Master Akira!" Yurine exclaimed as he ran into the dinning room, where Akira was calmly eating.

"Yes Yurine?" Akira asked.

"Sir, some intruders have been spotted near the North entrance. Their taking out the Cultivated humans like they were bugs!" Yurine exclaimed in a panicked tone.

"I know." Akira sighed. Yurine looked at him curiously.

"Sir?" He questioned.

"Tell everyone to stop what their doing and report outside to stop the intruders. Be cautious when you fight them; they're from Spirit Worlds." Yurines eyes widened when he heard this.

"S-Spirit World?" He stuttered.

"Yes! Did you honestly think they'd just leave one of their men behind? What are you waiting for? Go gather the others and go!" Akira told him in an annoyed tone. Yurine nodded his head and left quickly. Akira sighed again when the door shut.

"So this is the end…" He trailed off as he got up and left the room.

_With Hiei_

The demon who tortured Hiei seemed to enjoy paralyzing things. Perhaps it's because the demon was not very strong or that he just enjoyed torturing others without a struggle. Well, whatever it was, it was the reason Hiei was now on the cold, dirty dungeon floor unable to move, while having the crap kicked out of him. Since he was unable to move, the demon took off all the wards, except for the one around his Jagan eye, so he wouldn't accidentally destroy them.

Their session of torture was interrupted when another demon came in and whispered something into the ears of his torturer. Then both left the room without warning leaving Hiei all alone wondering what was going on.

Hiei waited awhile expecting someone else to come in but no one did. Soon the effects of the paralyzing drug began to wear off and he was able to move again. Taking the ward off his Jagan he stood up and checked the area with it. He soon realized that the demons left because of some intruders.

'_So they finally came, it took them long enough!'_ Hiei thought as he strolled out of the dungeon door which had been unlocked. As soon has he stepped into the hallway he was bombarded with dozens upon dozens of daggers, which he dodged of course.

"Even after weeks of torture, you're still able to dodge weapons? Fascinating." Said a voice from the opposite end of the hall. Hiei didn't have to look up to see who it was.

"Akira." Hiei growled out. Akira ignored this and continued speaking.

"I don't believe you know what kind of demon I am yet. Don't worry to much about it, I'm an honest fighter and we're about to fight so I'll tell." He said with a smirk on his face.

"In the Dark Tournament your friend Kurama went against someone who could create bombs and make them invisible. My abilities a bit like that except I don't make bombs." He stopped talking and snapped his fingers. Hiei felt something coming his way and dodged but still felt it knick his cheek. He glared at Akira has he started to laugh. Akira's smirk widened as he spoke again.

"Like I said I don't make bombs." Hiei watched as Akira focused his energy around his hand and saw a dagger form.

"I make blades." Then without a by-your-leave their battle began.

_Battle at the North Entrance (Kuwabara's Battle)_

Kuwabara was noble fighter. He fought fair and honest, did not fight women; for it was against his code, and was always willing to protect others who could not defend themselves.

But right now, he wished to be anywhere but on this battle field.

Because right after they finished off those cultivated humans- he stills feels a bit bad for beating the crap out of them. - a whole hoard of demons came out from the entrance just thirsting for blood. Most of them where D-class demons and east too expose of, some even ran away in fear; the cowards. But there was always an exceptional fighter in the crowd.

Like the demon he was facing now.

It reminded him of the rock apparition that Kurama took on in maze castle, except it was an orange brown color and was glaring quite boldly at him.

"You'll pay for interrupting Master Akira's plans!" It bellowed as it rushed to him like a bull to a red flag. He managed to dodge and tried to counter attack but the demon was quite quick for being as large as it was. It when on like this for a while, both dodging each others attacks and trying to injure the other. It appeared that demon became fed up with this, for he stopped, and slammed his hands on the ground.

"Earth spikes!" He screamed. Just as he said this, the soil around and underneath Kuwabara began to shake and he barely dodged when spikes rose out in an alarming rate.

"Earth spikes!" The demon yelled again.

It appeared that it must have been a middle C-class demon because it was only calling out one special attack. Suddenly an idea formed in Kuwabara's head. It was a bit risky but Kuwabara didn't care. He began to run straight to the demon.

"Earth spikes!" This time Kuwabara was only able to half-dodge the attack and winced when a spike drove through the side of his waist. Oh well, he was close enough to his opponent and the demons hands were still on the ground…

"Spirit sword! Extend!" He watched as his sword turned into a spear and go strait through the surprised demons head killing him instantly. Kuwabara sighed sadly, even if the demon was on the bad side, he never enjoyed killing. He turned away from the demons corpse to find his friends.

_(Kurama's Battle0_

Kurama sighed inwardly as he gracefully blocked all of his opponents' attacks with his rose whip. The demon he was facing was rather weak and inexperienced in fighting. The demon fought long distance with a bow and arrows and all though his aim was not bad, it was also not that good either. Kurama sighed outwardly this time as he rushed to his opponent with the speed and grace of a fox. He quickly sliced his attacker in half, after all, he came here to help rescue Hiei, not dilly dally with someone far below his power. Just as quickly as Kurama's fight had started, it ended.

_(Yusuke's Battle)_

Yusuke could not believe his luck. This was defiantly the most annoying rescue mission he had ever been on. He came here hoping he'd at LEAST be able fight someone who could land a solid punch on his face, but nooo. He was stuck fighting against two ANNOYING D-class demons. It was only an added bonus that they were both small, so it was more like trying to swat flies than a fight. Not to mention one of them actually BIT him!

That's right, the stupid thing was able to bite him like a mosquito and zoom away before he could swat it.

And he swore to himself that someone would die if he got some weird type of rabies and sure as hell wasn't going to be him!

FINALLY after what seemed like forever, he was able to catch both the little imps and bask their heads into the ground. Still, he really was surprised at how weak the line of defense was here. How on earth did Hiei get captured by this guy again? Oh, right, that dream pollen stuff. Should they worry about that being in the air or something? He wondered to himself as he walked over to where Kurama was helping Kuwabara with a nasty wound. Nah, Kurama would probably recognize the smell or something and have a counter flower for it.

"You know, this was a really disappointing battle. I was really hoping for a strong opponent to brawl with." He complained to his friends when he was in earshot. Kurama smiled knowingly as he closed his eyes and nodded while Kuwabara agreed whole heartedly. After making sure Kuwabara was still well enough to stand and fight Yusuke spoke up again.

"So are we gonna save three eyes or just stand here like a bunch of idiots?" Both Kuwabara and Kurama stood up.

"What do you think Yusuke?" Kurama asked. Yusuke just grinned at the question knowing Kurama already knew the answer.

"I say we bust the shrimp out!" With that said the three started towards the castle dead set on saving their friend.

_(Hiei's Battle)_

Akira wasn't lying when he said he made could make blades. So far Hiei had fought off everything from daggers to katanas. Since Hiei didn't have his own sword and was too weak to summon up Black Flames, he had to fall back on his original talent and use fire to block the different blades being thrown at him. It appeared that Akira was no new comer to fighting. He was no master swords men but he was pretty good when it came to throwing daggers and dodging fireballs.

"We don't have to fight Hiei! All you have to do is give me the location to the island and I'll let you and your comrades go without trouble." Akira yelled to him. Hiei smirked when he replied to the statement.

"Too bad, you started the trouble in the first place, now you'll have to pay for it with your life."

"Well see about that." Akira growled out in anger.

"Barrage of Blades!" Hiei was suddenly surrounded by thousands of blades. There was no possible way to escape. Hiei's smirk didn't falter any though, and as the blades came at him in an inhuman speed, he let his fire engulf him and make in strong enough to melt the metal at the same time. Akira stood in shock at seeing one of his best moves be countered so easily, he didn't notice that Hiei had disappeared until he heard a voice from behind him.

"You know, you caused me a lot of trouble these past few weeks. Not only was I tortured for what must one of the stupidest reasons I'd ever heard of, you also forced me to realize that there a bigger idiots than Kuwabara, and that is a sad thing." Akira then felt something warm on the back of hi head and before he could produce anymore blades he heard a cold voice say something to him.

"Go to hell." Hiei snarled as he burned Akira with his flames.

Akira was charred ash before he even hit the ground.

"Hn." Hiei turned away and continued to walk down the hall. It was a pathetic that he had been tortured before hand, hadn't had his sword or used his jagan eye, and he was still able to defeat the moron.

Speaking of morons, he needed to find Kana. He used his jagan to located her, and soon he was standing in front of a steel door which he opened considering it was unlocked because who ever was torturing Kana left in a hurry when the intruders came and forgot to lock the door much like his own torturer.

He looked on emotionlessly when he saw her hanging from the shackles in her torn up dress with blood dripping off of her onto the ground below. He silently undid her shackles and began to carry her out of the room. If she wasn't in the condition she was in, Hiei would have smacked her upside the head a few times for getting caught. Akira had told him she had been here for six months, so he would defiantly throttle her when she became better.

Since they were down in the basement, Hiei had to go up the staircase, and just has he got to the top, he saw Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara running towards him.

"Hiei!" Yusuke yelled as he ran towards his beaten up friend.

"Hn." Hiei grunted as they all gathered around asking if he would be okay and sentimental crap like that. Finally he shoved Kana into the surprised arms of Kurama. Sadly, Hiei knew he was going to faint in a moment. The torture might not have been brutal, but it built up over the weeks and he had slightly exhausted himself when battling Akira.

"Take good care of her." He told Kurama.

Then Hiei fainted into the blissful blackness of unconsciousness.

TBC

Sorry if the battle scenes where bad, I really did try hard on them. Also Kana isn't coming off as Mary-sue to you is she? I'm trying to just have as a minor character, but if she sounds like a Mary-sue just tell me.

**ANIME RECONMENDATION: **For those of you who haven't heard of it, there's an anime out called Spiral. It's a sort of a 'solve the mystery' anime, but it's really good. And one of the voice actors was the person who played Kurama in YYH. In the English version anyway.

**MANGA RECONMENDATION: **Hunter X Hunter was also drawn by Yoshihiro Togashi. The characters are drawn more childishly than in YYH, and the back round starts to lack detail in the later volumes, but I think that's because Togashi became ill. I hope he gets better.

Happy New Year!


End file.
